Naoko's Adventures: Catching the Thief
by NaokoRin
Summary: An orcess with the name of Drakhna gets her daily living necessities by stealing. Things get a bit unfortunate for her when she attempts to steal from Naoko Rin's home. The orcess is captured, tortured and humiliated. Not only that, but she receives all these from someone who's marginally less physically impressive than her.


**Naoko's Adventures: Catching the Thief**

Chapter 1

Our story begins with two people, and orcess and Naoko. The orcess, Drakhna, was a rather lowly mercernary of the Horde. Taking any job that at the very least, paid enough that could get her dinner for the night. Naoko Rin was a feminine male, he had long brown hair, feminine facial features, and a petite body with some rather generous curves, a volutpous backside, a flat chest, and a slightly longer than avarage cock.

One day Drakhna finds herself scurrying around Elwynn Forest, trying her best to be stealthy. Her mission is to steal, but not for someone else. No, the orcess was trying to steal for her own benefits, taking anything she could get her hands on. Food ? Definitely need that. Equipment ? Could sell for a good price. Weapons ? Same. But what she didn't think through… is whose house she's about to enter.

Upon walking inside, Drakhna spots a variety of things. Bookshelves, alchemy kits, a cage, a bed, a thin pole, wall shackles, another bed with straps on it, a smotherbox, and the list only goes on about what the orcess saw inside Naoko's house. With a quick shake of her head to regain her senses, she concentrated on her task once more: steal whatever she finds even remotely valuable. She makes her way to the main room where she seemingly hits the jackpot. Tons of fancy furniture decorated with gold, etched silver plates and other pricy materials. This doesn't mean a lot of course, but what such furnitures contain is what matters.

Though before Drakhna could unveil her findings, she feels a sudden push from behind herself. Said push forces her onto the wall she was facing, before she is turned around. Naoko is revealed to be the cause, as his runed gauntlets glow brightly along with his eyes, making the fact that he was dragging and pushing Drakhna around with magic quite evident.

Naoko: „What do you think you are doing ?"  
Drakhna: „I… urgh… let go of me! Now!" The orcess thrashed around wildly, but to no avail. Naoko's magic kept her pinned against the wall.

Naoko: „Well well, aren't you a bratty little whore." Naoko smirked at his victim, before using his magic to draw her closer to himself, but keeping her at a safe distance.

Naoko: „Were you trying to steal from me ?

Drakhna: „I… yes. I was. What does it matter ?! You caught me!"

Naoko: „Bratty and entitled. I think I need to teach you a lesson." Naoko giggled as he pulled the orcess along with himself to the second floor, before placing her down on his bed. Before the orcess could react in any way, shape, or form, she once again fell victim to Naoko's magical capabilities, as she was temporarily paralyzed.

Naoko: „If you obey me, I might go easy on you.~" He said, and began tying the orcess up. Her arms and legs were spread, tied to each corners of the bed, making her body look a lot like the letter X. After that, Naoko released Drakhna from his spell.

Drakhna: „Release me right now!"

Naoko: „I'm afraid I won't do that.~ I have different plans for you." Naoko then walked behind covers, and began undressing, putting on a much skimpier and naughtier attire. A latex thong and bra. The thong revealed most of his voluptous buttcheeks, which he then proceeded to lubricate with some oil, making his buttcheeks, his butthole, and his crotch area in general slippery. He then walked back to the bond orcess on his bed.

Drakhna: „What the hell are you doing in that outfit ?" The orcess tilted her head at the boy.

Naoko: „How about you find out ?" Naoko then proceeded to get on the bed himself, standing just above the orcess' chest, and then proceeding to drop down onto her face with his butt.

Drakhna let out a muffled groan as the boy's ass landed on her countenance, if there was something she didn't expect, this was it. She tried to jerk her head left and right in an attempt to shake off Naoko, but that only made the dominant femboy do a few consequent buttdrops on her face. Just barely rising from her to have his butt around one or two heads above her, and instantly letting his ass fall back onto her face. Naoko continued to do this atleast fifteen times in a row.

Naoko: „Still feeling bratty ?" After the buttdrop torture, Naoko rubbed his oily asscheeks into the orcess' face.

Drakhna: „Mmmphf! Mmmf!" The orcess struggled beneath the boy, but she couldn't get away. The restraints were holding her in place.

Naoko: „Do you need air ?" The feminine boy continued to rub his butt into Drakhna's face, being cruel enough to even deny his victim the privilege of breathing. She wasn't even allowed to breathe while smelling his ass.

Naoko: „What's wrong you little slut ? Can't breathe ?" Naoko continued to rub Drakhna's face with his asscheeks. The orcess seemed to be humbled, as her groans turned into whimpers and pleas.

Drakhna: „Mmphf! Mm! Mmpphf!" were the muffled callouts that could be heard, though of course their true meaning couldn't be deducted.

Naoko: „Aww… fine." Assuming that his little whore needed air, Naoko slightly rose from Drakhna's face, though he still kept his butt in direct view of the poor orc gal.

Drakhna: „Stop! Please stop, I beg you. I can't take it…"

Naoko: „Aww… not so strong suddenly huh ? Well, too bad!~ I've put you in your place, but I still need to teach you a lesson. I'll make sure you never act like a bratty entitled slut again.~"

Drakhna: „Please n—„ The orcess was interrupted by Naoko sitting on her face yet again, being as overwhelming and torturous as before as he wiggled his asscheeks on her face, and proceeded to do buttdrops on her yet again

Naoko: „Shut up you filthy whore!" Naoko remarked after doing a heavier buttdrop onto the orcess' face, on where she actually stood up and jumped slightly instead of only raising his butt minimally from the orcess' face.

Drakhna: „MMPHF!" Drakhna tried to shake Naoko off once again after the impact, but the effect was the same. The boy proved to be too much for her to handle.

Naoko: „You're so lucky that I have a leather thong on! I feel like making you eat my ass.~" Naoko giggled and wiggled his butt ontop of the orcess' face yet again.

Drakhna: „Mmmphf…" The orcess reply was more than likely yet another plea, begging Naoko not to come through with his intentions.

Naoko: „I have something else for now instead though, hehe.~" With that said, the cute femboy began twerking ontop of the orcess' face, throwing in a buttdrop here and there occasionally for additional humiliation.

Drakhna was silent at this point, only her breathing and silent groans were heard from her.

Naoko: „What's wrong you big green slut ? Am I too much for you ?"

Drakhna: „Mmmmfff..." The orcess offered one more muffled plea to Naoko, once more he wasn't even phased by it.

Naoko: „Okay, this is starting to get pretty boring." Naoko pulled the thong covering his rear aside, revealing his butthole to the orcess.

Naoko: „Eat my ass you worthless little slut!"

Drakhna didn't dare resist the femboy at this point, as her tongue entered his ass and began licking him from the inside, all the while pleasing his prostate.

Naoko: „Ahh, yes! That's good.~ And don't you dare stop! I'll kick your cunt if you stop even for a second!" Naoko rubbed his ass on Drakhna's face once more, the orcess was perhaps completely humiliated at this point.

Naoko: „There are also rewards, of course. If you can make me cum, I'll consider giving you an orgasm sometime later." He giggled and continued to enjoy the orcess' tongue up his ass, while he himself fondled, caressed, and twisted her nipples.

Drakhna: „Mmmf… Mmmphf!"

Naoko: „Huh ? What ?" He asked teasingly and wiggled his butt once more.

Drakhna: „MMMPHF!" The orcess let out a not a muffled yell, but a muffled scream this time around.

Naoko: „Aww… what's wrong bitch ? Regret trying to steal from me yet ?" Naoko giggled once more, and proceeded to give the orcess' nipples a rather harsh twist.

Drakhna let out another groan which was followed up by yet another yell into the femboy's ass, and a struggle to break free once more.

Naoko: „Huh ? What are you doing ? Oh, you pathetic little whore! Do you want me to do something even more cruel to you or what ?!"

What could be more cruel than being forced to lick one's ass ? That's easy. Face stomping, crotch stomping, fullweight jumps onto the victim's face or crotch, cuntbusting, and also giving Drakhna a beating.

Naoko: „I asked you a question you slut!" Naoko exclaimed after giving Drakhna yet another heavy buttdrop.

Drakhna: „Mmmh…"

Naoko: „You know what ?" Naoko stood up from Drakhna's face „I think it's time for something else…"

To be continued!


End file.
